Voldemort's got a what?
by ryuusei13
Summary: A strange girl appears and she's somehow relate to Voldemort. No one knows who she is except the order of the phoenix. The trio get more curious about her each day and when they find out how will they react? R&R. My first hp fanfic.


A strange girl appears and she's Voldemort's what? No one knows who she is except the order of the phoenix. The trio get more curious about her each day and when they find out how will they react?

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

The Weasley family, Harry and Hermione were having breakfast as per normal at the burrow when they suddenly heard a crack. They turned to see Dumbledore and a girl with black hair strewn all over, sapphire blue eyes and tears streaming down her face. Dumbledore was looking very serious when he said "Arthur, Molly may I have a word with you." The three of them retreated to the living room leaving the Weasley kids and Harry and Hermione to stare at the girl curiously. From the living room there were sounds of 'Oh my gosh.' and 'It can't be true' coming from the Weasley parents. Before the teenagers at the table could ask the girl anything, the adults came back.

"Kids, this here is Grace Madison. She has just been through a trauma. I want you to look after her especially Harry, Ron and Hermione especially since she will be in 5th year just like you." said Mrs Weasley.

"Molly may I have a word with the girl before I go." said Dumbledore.

"Certainly, Albus." Dumbledore directed the girl towards the living room and sat her down opposite him.

"My dear, I know it's hard for you to except this but you need to know a few things. One you are actually a witch. You have magic so you will be coming to Hogwarts to starting September to study magic. In the wizarding world, there is an evil wizard called Voldemort. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He had killed many people to get power. He was feared by everyone and no one even dared speak his name. He was the one that killed your foster parents." With that more tears streamed down her pale cheeks. He walked over to her and gave her hug. "My dear I have something even more horrifying to tell you but I don't know whether I should tell you. Do you want to know more?" She nodded. "Voldemort had a daughter. 17 years ago, he raped a woman and that woman got pregnant. Voldemort did not know not he had a child and when he found he ordered his men to find the woman and child and kill them both. The woman out of fear left her child at an orphanage in hopes that Voldemort would not find their daughter. Voldemort soon caught up with the woman and killed her. A year later the child was adopted by a couple who treated her well and loved her. Until one day they were killed. That woman was your biological mother. That child was you. That family was the Madison's. Your father is Voldemort. You are Voldemort's daughter." She was in shock. "No. How can this be my own father killed my mother and my foster family. It can't be true. Tell me it isn't." she cried.

Her outburst attracted the attention of the children. Ron was about to ask his mother when she replied "I want you to give her time. Let her be alone. She will tell us when she is ready. Don't ask her any unnecessary questions either. Hermione, Ginny she will be staying in the same room as the two of you. Hermione please be a dear and lend her some of your clothes. I will tell you one thing though. She has been living with her muggle foster parents so I need you to teach her about all she has missed."

Back in the living room. "I'm sorry my dear but its true. I know it's hard to accept it but please try. I want you to stay here and make some friends these people are good people. But please don't try to go after Voldemort I don't want to lose you. Also don't tell anyone about your relationship with Voldemort except those you feel you can really trust. Arthur and Molly know about it so it is alright to talk to them about it." She nodded. "I have to leave now and please be careful." With that, Dumbledore gave her one last hug headed for the dinning area said goodbye and with a crack he disappeared.

* * *

Hope you all like it and please review. I know its short so I will try to write longer. Remember review :) 


End file.
